tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster
BLASTER likes to turn it up loud. That goes for the way he does everything: fighting, talking, playing - living! If Blaster is involved, he makes his presence known. He is in the forefront of any situation. But aside from the things he normally does in the course of being an Autobot, he has a special passion: Rock 'n' Roll. His ability to monitor radio transmissions has exposed him to many Earthen musical styles, all of which he finds interesting. But it is rock music - good, hard and loud - that really sparks his circuits. He'd much rather be lost in the sound of a searing guitar solo than fight Decepticons. However, when called upon he will do what he must for the Autobot cause, albeit reluctantly at times. As Blaster likes to point out, "I hate changing channels in mid-song." Blaster can assume the form and shrink to the size of an AM/FM stereo cassette deck. In addition to performing the normal functions of a deck, he can receive radio signals for all frequencies. He can detect signals with power outputs as weak as a millionth of a watt. His ability to transmit radio signals up to 4000 miles makes him the communications center for the Autobots. In robot form he carries an electro-scrambler gun, which emits powerful waves of electromagnetic energy that disrupt the operations of all but the most heavily shielded electrical devices. In theory, the gun should interfere with the minute electrical impulses of the human nervous system, but Blaster has never used the gun on a human. Blaster's most obvious weakness is for rock 'n' roll. He will walk unwittingly into a trap for the promise of hearing some new tunes. Radio static has the effect of hampering his operation and even, if strong enough, knocking him out completely. Description Easily over thirty feet tall and sticking out like a sore-thumb where ever he goes, this is Blaster! A solid and blocky mech, Blaster cuts a broad and powerful figure that could almost be intimidating to those that don't know him. He is cast in a vibrant shade of red, the color dominating most of his figure save for at his chest, legs, and of course his face. His chest is mounted with a hatch of sorts hinged at the bottom, mostly cast in a sort of gold chrome and stamped with the crimson badge, this hatch also sports a sort of volume meter on half of it. His own personal tunes often causing light to pulse up the stair case like meter from the green and into the red. The next point of interest is his legs, a sturdy, grey metal set of limbs that flow down from a slightly tapered waist. Blocky and rectangular, there is hardly a curve on this bot, seeming to be made completely of sharp angles. Upon his shins are his speakers, protected with a grid from hostilities, these speakers bust out the kickingest tunes in the galaxy! Finally we arrive at the head, his features protected by a domed helm, horn-like, stubby antennas sprouting from the sides and crooking to the left or right rather then upwards. His facial features are cast in the expressive silverplate of most Cybertronians, his humanoid features speaking of a fun-loving spirit seemingly at odds with a battle tempered soldier. His blue optics sparkle and gleam with their inner light, often cast in idle shade by the knight-like visor that rests just above, ready to be lowered to shield them. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' thumb|Blaster's Cybertron altmode Blaster is a fun-loving, hip and happenin' robot. Loud and energetic, he is happy to share his choice of rockin' tunes with anyone, whether they want to hear them or not. Blaster arrived on Earth during the initial impact of the Ark into the planet. He had been present when the Ark crashed onto prehistoric Earth during the encounter wih the Nemesis, but due to being in the more heavily-damaged Ark belowdecks, he was not recovered and repaired for almost a year. Soon after Blaster was revived, he attended Wheeljack's demonstration of the modifications he'd made to the Dinobots to improve their sense of balance and coordination. To that end, Blaster was requested to play something "nice." Due to his then-unfamiliarity with Earth, Blaster had trouble tuning into a station until Grimlock (obviously tired of this padding) blasted fire at Blaster's controls, allowing the Autobot boom box to tune into the local rock 'n' roll/big band music fusion station. Ironhide, Trailbreaker and Sideswipe showed their appreciation for the fine selection of elevator music by jerkily dancing around and claiming their audio sensors were being fried. Blaster continued to enthrall Grimlock until Slag and Sludge bumped into their leader and totally freaked him out. thumb|Earth Boombox mode At a not-so-secret EJK testing facility for the new Ultraplane, Blaster was sitting in the back of Ironhide's vehicle mode and didn't seem to notice the fact that Soundwave was sitting right next to him — at least until the Decepticon tape deck launched Ravage, whom Blaster quickly transformed to grab. The cat turned to attack the Autobot while his master escaped to report to Megatron. Blaster continued to tussle until Ironhide transformed into robot mode and threw them both out of his caboose. After being initially distracted by the Ultraplane's destruction, the Autobots returned to EJK's lab to confront the Decepticons. Blaster greatly appreciated Jazz's taste in fusion rock/big band music to confound the hapless villains. Blaster's taste in music often got him into trouble. He attended a concert by a popular '80s rock/big band fusion hair metal band with Spike and Carly. Concerned that the other Autobots weren't enjoying the concert with them, Blaster flooded the Autobot communications channels with the music, though only Cosmos and Jazz seemed to appreciate it. Unfortunately, his taste in music also disrupted an emergency communique from the Helix Observatory, until the other Autobots told him to shut up. After the Voltronic Galaxer was stolen, Blaster was teamed up with Cosmos to search for signs of the Decepticons, but both were rather quickly captured. Blaster was welded into place to be used as a trans-scrambler for Megatron's scheme to use the voltronic galaxer to disrupt communications on Earth and then demand all the energy on the planet in exchange for normality. While Megatron ranted about his demands, Blaster secretly played his music, which served both to rally the Autobots and inform them of Megatron's location — until Megatron kicked him in the face. After foiling the Decepticon plans, Blaster was assigned to the abandoned moon base with Cosmos, but quickly got into trouble with Prime again for his music. Later, Blaster and Tracks helped the New York police crack a car theft ring by posing as an attractive target for punks to steal. After Blaster teamed up with car thief Raoul, they learned that Megatron was behind the criminal operation, stealing cars to rebuild them into transforming drones. Blaster defended the Washington Bridge from the Decepticon drones alongside the other Autobots, but they were nearly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. After Ratchet realized the cars were remote-controlled, Blaster jammed the frequency, allowing the Autobots to attack and defeat the Decepticons. Blaster proved useful again, even pivotal, in allowing the Autobots to save Cosmos and some robotic insecticide from the Morphobots. It turns out even plants hate Blaster's music. Soon afterward, the Autobots were attacked by the malevolent Kremzeek, an energy life form created by Megatron. Blaster and a small number of other Autobots were the only ones to stay functional long enough to be sprayed with an insulating foam that protected them from the creature's attacks. The Autobot team chased it to Japan, where it wreaked havoc with the massive electronics industry there. The creature spawned copies of itself, one of which managed to slip inside Blaster, and after the other Kremzeeks were seemingly destroyed, it jumped out of his chest and the pursuit began again. Kremzeek! Blaster was watching "As the Kitchen Sinks" with his Auto-buddies when Prime informed them that Tracks and Bumblebee were late returning from their supply run. Suspecting foul play, the Autobots took off to search for their missing comrades. While on the search, Blaster was forcibly transformed by a Creamy Cream billboard (They can do that?), then carted away by the big game hunter Lord Chumley and his butler Dinsmoore as bait to lure Optimus Prime into a hunt. Chumley apparently couldn't think of a suitably dastardly device in which to store Blaster, though, as he was totally absent from Chumley's prisoner showcase later on. “ I've been waiting a long time for this, you poor excuse for a sound system! ” — Blaster confronting Soundwave, "Auto-Bop" Tracks and Blaster were reunited with Raoul when they saved their human friend and his Bop Crew from a bunch of hoodlums in the employ of the Dancitron nightclub. When a punk tried to ensnare him in a chain, Blaster simply remarked that the humans were seriously out of their league, then broke the chain by moving his arm slightly. The Autobots forced their way into the nightclub, where Blaster appreciated the atmosphere and the impressive sound system. He then went off to dance with some oddly well-dressed ladies who sounded like Penny Marshall. Soon after leaving the club, Tracks and Blaster had to save Raoul again when a Decepticon-controlled train driver sent the train Raoul was in hurtling out of control. Conferring with Teletraan I, Blaster discovered that Dancitron controlled its patrons by using hypnotic signals, and he suggested countering them with his own sonic powers. Entering the club, Blaster finally faced his Decepticon counterpart Soundwave in battle. At first, the combatants appeared to be evenly matched, but Soundwave drove Blaster back with his sonic assaults. Improvising, Blaster jury-rigged Dancitron's own sound system into his speakers. He turned the combined sonic force against Soundwave, forcing him into retreat and wrecking the nightclub in the process. When Megatron journeyed to Cybertron to bring life to his new Stunticons, Optimus Prime took Blaster and a small group aboard Omega Supreme to stop him. Megatron sent a cadre of Centurion droids after the Autobots, delaying them long enough for him to access Vector Sigma and bring his Stunticons to life. As a counter-measure, Blaster and the other Autobots worked to retrofit five Cybertronian shuttles as Earth vehicles, and then used Vector Sigma in turn to bring life to these Aerialbots. Once they returned to Earth, the Autobots and Aerialbots confronted the newly-minted Stunticons. Impressively, Blaster used his sound system to generate a miniature earthquake using sonic vibrations, but Wildrider just sailed over the cracks and smashed into Blaster's face. On a second encounter with the Stunticons, Blaster converted into tapedeck mode and used his sonics to try blasting down a tree to make Breakdown crash. Instead, Breakdown used it as a ramp and Wildrider casually drove by and ran Blaster over. Ouch. Blaster and Cosmos were sent on an inter-galactic shopping trip to pick up more Ingredient X for Perceptor's protective chemical spray, Corrostop. Unfortunately there was no more Ingredient X. Anywhere. In the entire universe. Bummer. When the Stunticons returned performing a series of heists for Megatron, Blaster joined Prime and Bumblebee in hunting down Motormaster. He didn't do much, but he did get to witness the most awesome game of chicken ever, when Prime totalled Motormaster and proved himself the real "King of the Road." Blaster then travelled to Cybertron, intending to destroy the Space Bridge. However, before he could commit his act of sabotage, he was confronted by Straxus in a one-on-one duel. Crippling Blaster with his axe, Straxus was duped into accidentally severing the bridge's fuel line, destabilizing its teleporting arch, through which Blaster then kicked Straxus, destroying him. Ramhorn was built on Earth by Blaster in 1986 as one of Blaster's first attempts at creating Transformer life (as opposed to just converting existing Transformers to tape-bots, as he did with Discord and Eject. 'MUX History:' Blaster was second in command of the Special Operations division until Optimus Prime combined it with Infantry. With Wheeljack's help, he rebuilt Snoop from a Dinobot into a Tape-bot. Blaster remains head of Autobot Communications, and sometimes acts as an Autobot Infantry field commander. When Snoop disappeared into the Shattered Glass universe, Blaster took a shuttle and went to look for her. When his shuttle was damaged in an attack, he set down in Antarctica to try to make repairs. He finally got the ship flight-worthy in May of 2011, only to have it shot down again almost immediately by Ebony. Blaster was able to stun Ebony and get away, ultimately picked up by Prowl along with Snoop and returned to the main TFUniverse. He has since recovered from his harrowing trip to the other side. In 2012, Crosscut was tracked to Mexico by Scourge, where he was briefly captured before Scourge was driven off by Blaster piloting the Autobot Shuttle Outrider. In October of 2012, the Uber-Seeker was found by Decepticons Bombshell and Windshear. Windshear challenged the Uber-Seeker for leadership of the Dweller cult, and demonstrated his ability by leading a successful attack against the Centurion droids. However, soon after the battle, Bombshell and Windshear were tracked down by Blaster and Scourge, who subdued Bombshell and Windshear and brought them back for examination towards a possible cure for the Dweller nano-virus. At Windshear's command, the Uber-Seeker took his shambling horde of undead and retreated to the Underworld. Before leaving for Cybertron, Blaster built a helperbot to assist Buster and Spike in taking care of Sparkplug in Autobot City. thumb|HelperbotSnoop assisted by giving Helperbot a Santa hat and teaching it how to dance. Blaster travelled to the Temple of Knowledge in Shattered Glass Cybertron to help guard Alpha Trion while Trion attempted to build a device to close the rifts between worlds. However, before Trion could complete his device, the Temple of Knowledge was attacked by Ultra Magnus, who teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Blaster defended the temple, attacking Tracks and getting his one of his optics burned out in the process. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the deontation. Soon after, Throttle was assigned by Sir Soundwave to assist Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge. Although initially distrusted by Red Alert (surprise!), she was welcomed by Blaster and asked to patrol the Manganese Mountains until needed for infiltration and sabotage missions. During the Decepticon occupation of Autobot city in 2014, he was part of an underground resistance that sabotaged Decepticon efforts to entrench themselves in the city. During Jetfire's trial in 2015, Blaster was obliged to report that he'd intercepted the following transmission: :<> Jetfire says, "Everything is in place. I am almost ready to move. Remember our agreement." :<< Decepticon>> Lord Megatron says, "I remember. The Autobots will be spared, and you will be rewarded." It didn't help Jetfire's case, although Jetfire was eventually cleared of all charges. In March of 2016, Blaster and Jetfire responded to a Decepticon attack on a generator in Jamaica. Blaster deployed Rosanna and Flipsides to help deal with Slugfest and provide protection for the humans who had no yet been evacuated. OOC Notes On the MUX, Blaster is usually portrayed as a combination of his cartoon and comic personas - a bombastic exterior masking a serious warrior within. Some of his tape troops were built by him with the help of Wheeljack - others, like Snoop, started as small Autobots and were converted into Tape-Bots. Logs /Posts 2007 * February 19 - Snoop Intro * March 7 - "Updates" - Blaster reports on various happenings around Earth * April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music * June 06 - Snoop finds a key * June 25 - Assault on the Citadel * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV * June 26 - Blaster's Report on Luminous * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * October 15 - Blaster Returns to Autobot City * October 16 - The Key Returned * October 22 - Snoop learns to use the radio! Category:2007 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars Category:2008 2009 * March 24 - "Niagra Energy Raid," Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - "Browning v. Snoop" - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * September 07 - "Big Water" - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * October 19 - "Blaster: Public Relations" - Blaster has another run-in with Turborat, this time on Earth. * November 5 - "Turborat" * November 10 - "Intelligence Request" Category:2009 2011 * May 17 - "Our Triumphant Return" - Blaster reports on his and Snoop's return to Autobot City Category:2011 2012 * August 02 - "Attack in Germany" - Blaster reports in intercepted communications indicating a terrorist attack against a US base in Germany * August 30 - "Autobot/G.I._Joe_communications" - Blaster sets up a joint Autobot-G.I. Joe command channel * October 3 - "Overheard" - Blaster reports on an unusual situation with the Decepticons * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus. * October 29 - "Beneath Kalis" - Windshear takes control of Cybertron’s Centurion Droids. * October 29 - "Sandstorm to the rescue!" - Sandstorm travels to the Shattered Glass universe. * November 01 - "Nano-Virus" - Blaster reports on the capture of Bombshell and Windshear. * November 01 - "Eat Your Heart Out, Soundwave - Blaster attempts to assist the Decepticons in finding a cure for the Dweller nanovirus. * November 01 - "Home Inspection" - Dr. Morin inspects Buster and Spike's proposed quarters in Autobot City; Blaster drops by Autobot City * Nov 2 - "Cure Procured" - Blaster reports on a cure for Jetfire *November 08 - "Stop that Minibot!" - Blaster tries to stop Hubcap from leaving Autobot city. * November 08 - "Disturbing Reports from Cybertron" - Blaster heads to Cybertron in pursuit of Hubcap * Nov 9 - "Hubcap" - Blaster reports on Hubcap's escape * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion" - Ultra Magnus attacks the Temple of Knowledge in an attempt to destroy all of Cybertron. * December 02 - "Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV" - Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. * Dec 3 - "Temple Attack" - Blaster reports on Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus's attack on the Temple of Knowledge * December 03 - "Throttle Joins the Party" - Throttle joins the Autobots in the Temple of Knowledge Category:2012 2013 * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge. * March 04 - "Checking In" - Blaster checks in with Skyfire about what's going on on Cybertron. 2014 * September 2 - "Grimlock Captured" - Blaster reports on the encounter with Grimlock in Texas. Category:2013 *October 4 - "Battle for Autobot City" - Blaster reports on the fall of Autobot City 2015 * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. * April 15 - "Party Crashers at Castle Decepticon" - Blaster reports on the loss at Castle Decepticon * May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" - A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * July 25 - "Houseguests" - Blaster reports on the arrival of aliens from Eurythma. * July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" - Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! * July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" - Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache * August 6 - "Springer is in" - Blaster reports on Springer's successful infiltration of Internment Camp Pi. * 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" - The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. * September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" - First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. 2016 * March 19 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" - Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 21 - "Attack in Jamaica" - The Decepticons make off with a supply of energon. * April 05 - "What's in the Vault?" - Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat. 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. 2018 * April 18 - "Decepticons On the Move" - Blaster reports on the Autobot/Decepticon battle on the Metal Plains. * December 23 - "Keep the Peace" - Blaster spends some more time in Harmonex, and realizes just how difficult keeping the war out will be. * December 23 - "Audio Log" - Blaster reports on what he's learned from Soundwave about Dust Devil's manipulation by the Decepticon communicator. 2019 * January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" - Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. * January 5 - "Keeping Busy" - For how much he goofs off, Dust Devil has been busy lately. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Players Blaster was played by crashinibon for a few months starting in June of 2008. Blaster is usually temped by BZero. For the Assault on Iacon, he was @emitted by User:Zerombr. In September of 2018 he was briefly taken over by Dexter_Douglas. However, he was taken back by BZero in December of 2018, and remains available for application. In 2019, Blaster was temped by Seth until March, and then was taken over by Bzero in October. References Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Communications Category:Autobot Special Operations Category:Autobot medics Category:available Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters